preyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BerzekerLT
Welcome Hi, welcome to Prey Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Prey2.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights on the wiki. Good luck with it! -- Wendy (talk) 04:02, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Wordmak Hey bud. Congrats on the adoption, I know how hard it is to clean up and re-build an abandoned wiki. Anyways, got a little something for you, I haven't played this game but might get the demo of the first game (If my connection doesn't die on me). I made a wordmark for your wiki. You can add it if you like, ask if you need any coding help. If you like the logo, save it on your desktop and use the to upload it. It'll replace the text you are using now. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 15:41, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Main Page I can make a main page for you. Do you have any wiki's style you wish to have here? If not, here are a few wikis I can think of now: *Dead Frontier Wiki *Dead Space Wiki *Halo Fanon (Similar to Dead Space wiki). If you know of any other wiki, post a link and I'll see what I can do. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 05:14, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :So transparent page and do you have an image for the background yet? I'll also need admin/sysop rights for coding the mediawiki pages involved. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 15:30, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, so started with the coding. But I'm having trouble with a few images, so will have to google them for your selection. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 18:40, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Reformatting this wiki Okay the current format of this wiki is like straight to the point single purpose FPS like prey (1), Doom, quake, or duke nukem. But prey 2 is massively reformatting the prey universe into a more open multi species environment like mass effect, star wars, Barsoom, or even halo. This warrants a much different treatment of content, instead of being labeled as enemies individual sub-types of enemies should be categorized "species" and specific peoples or entities should be labeled "antagonists" . . . . how long do we have until prey 2's release and how much pre-release information are we working with? And for that matter will any of the species from prey 1 be returning in prey 2? I feel personally that the hiders provide a good excuse to get humans off of earth, and I would love too see hunters and such in more everyday roles! I trailed off there for a second sorry. I want to help out around here, and discussing the format is a good way to start I suppose. ralok 01:04, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Trial I know that the infobox looks a bit odd, but don't worry that can be fixed. I had to change a few colors in the theme designer to test and here's the result. Also, what would you like to have on the main page? The wallpaper is a choice and won't be added until you agree, the search box and text color has been changed to blue also the page borders glow blue (Will need to darken a bit to notice). As soon as you mention your requirements for the main page contents, I'll start on them. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 21:51, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :I feel guilty about making a background now I didnt know someone else was working on it . . . . sorry man . . . . ralok 23:03, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't feel guilty. You just gave us an option for the wallpaper. :) --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 01:40, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I think new infoboxes are needed pretty badly around here . . . . I really would like it if the words in the search box were blue . . . My opinion on the front page is that it needs to be something like the dead space or appleseed wikis . . . . but that is just my opinion ralok 02:54, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Main page completed... All done man. And in-case you can't view the changes, hold Ctrl F5 on your keyboard to clear your browser's cache and wait for the new content to load. About the infoboxes, I'll need some info about what you guys want to be mentioned in them. I can make one which you guys can later duplicate, it's a single code except changing the displayed info and colors. The forums section is currently empty as no one has started any threads. Also a template for the wikia chat has been created, you can use it if you decide to activate the chat and also replace the image with a smaller one.--''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 18:51, July 26, 2011 (UTC)